Chronicles
by Aria Nightwing
Summary: Rating for later chapters. Chapter Three is up!
1. Chapter One

Chronicles  
Written by Aria Nightwing  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
Hey, peeps! I just finished reading The Return of the King, the third and final book in the Lord of the Rings trilogy. I got inspired to do this because I LOVE Lord of the Rings, and The Legend of Zelda series! Also, I drop in stuff that comes from other games, books, movies, etc., etc.   
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
REQUIRED LEGAL MUMBO JUMBO  
(I don't want to be sued)  
  
Lord of the Rings Copyright (C) 1955, 1965 by J. R. R. Tolkien  
Copyright (C) Renewed 1983 by Christopher R. Tolkien, Michael H. R. Tolkien, John F. R. Tolkien, and Priscilla M. A. R. Tolkien.  
Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time copyright (C) 1998 by Nintendo  
  
I lay claim to the following...  
  
CHARACTERS  
Selenay (Zelda and Link's daughter, age 14)  
Aniraco (Zelda and Link's son, age 9)  
Archia (Strider's daughter and companion)  
  
AND OF COURSE...  
The story line.  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
Notes:  
For this story, I did the following;  
(a) Put Hyrule next to Middle-earth. It is located about 20 miles off of the west coast of Gondor.  
(b) The War of the Ring didn't take place. The time period is around the end of the Third Age.  
(c) Saurman is evil, and working with Ganondorf(oh dear...).  
(d) Strider and Aragon are two different people.  
(e) Zelda is NOT royalty.  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
RATINGS  
(again, I don't want to be sued)  
WHOLE STORY: PG-13  
[For violence, and some cursing]  
CHAPTER ONE: PG.  
[For a mild swear or two]  
Now... LET US BEGIN!!!!  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
Quote of the Chapter:  
"The more I search, the more my need,  
for you.  
The more I bless, the more I bleed,  
for you."  
-Metallica, Outlaw Torn  
  
Chronicles  
Chapter One: Who has my children?  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
"ANIRACO!!! SELENAY!!!"  
  
Strider looked up from the book he was reading.   
"I wonder what's going on..." Strider walked over to his slumbering daughter.   
"Archia... Archia, wake up, my child." he whispered gently into the young girl's ear.   
"What's going on, Papa?" said Archia, instantly alert. "Are there Orcs about?"   
"Listen!" Strider cried urgently.  
  
"ANIRACO!!!! SELENAY!!!!"  
  
"Aniraco... isn't that a Hylian name?" Archia asked her father.   
"I believe it is. But what is a Hylian family doing here?" Strider pondered, his face thoughtful. "I suppose we ought to go help..."   
  
Strider approached the distressed woman. As he walked up, he noticed a Hylian man, searching frantically for something. "Or some one..." thought Strider, his heart full of pity. "What is wrong, Madere Hylia*?" he asked.   
"My children have been taken!" cried the grief-stricken mother.   
"We will help find your children. I am known as Strider," he said with a bow.   
"And I am called Archia. Strider is my father," called the slender girl, emerging from the thicket of trees where she and her father had camped. As she trotted to her father's side, he embraced her and kissed her on her forehead.  
"I am Zelda. This is my husband, Link... Please help us find them!" she cried, breaking down into tears. Link rushed over and put his arms around her. Strider looked into the younger man's eyes. He saw that he was as deeply hurt as his wife.   
"How long ago were they taken?" asked Strider, concern in his voice.   
"This morning... They surprised us, and took our daughter Selenay, and our son Aniraco!" Link said, his voice betraying his horror. "Not only that, but they scared off Epona, my beloved horse!"   
"Ai! Ai!" cried Zelda suddenly, sinking to the ground.   
"What is it, Zelda?" cried Link, grabbing his wife.   
"Mi aiea un Solekati hanu shai**!" she cried, panic in her voice.   
"Please don't cry m'lady, we'll find your children. I promise that I will never sleep soundly until they are found!" Archia said, hugging Zelda. The older women looked down at the child in amazement.  
"I see little hope...but I am very grateful for your help, Archia..."  
  
**************************************  
  
"Let go... I mean it, let go!" cried Selenay, punching the Orc holding her.   
"Yous do what Grishnakh tells yous to do!" the Orc spat, yanking Selenay along.  
"Hey, don't talk to my sis like that" screamed Aniraco, glaring at Grishnakh furiously.  
"Yous should be more respecting of yous elders..." growled Ugluk, a rather foul-tempered Uruk-hai.  
  
Several days and nights of this sort of activity followed, until at last the Orcs made camp near the border of Rohan and Isengard, although the two captives had no idea where they were going. When all of the Orcs were sleeping, Aniraco slips to his older sister's side. "What do we do, Sere?" asked Aniraco in a hushed whisper.  
"We wait... don't cry, little Ani... Mama and Papa will help us!"  
"I have an ocarina..." he said between sobs."Let's call Epona and get out of here! She has lived in Rohan before. So why don't we ride to Rohan's King?"  
"Where do we go?" Selenay asked.  
"We go west, and a little south, I think. Right now we are in Rohan, or on its border... Listen!" he whispered. They heard the grunting of an Orc in his sleep, dreaming foul dreams. "But first, to make sure these Orcs don't wake up for a while..." He whipped out his ocarina and played a sweet tune. Then he played Epona's Song. They heard the horse bray and come towards them.  
"Good girl Epona!" whispered Aniraco.  
"Let us make haste. To Rohan's King!" cried Selenay.  
  
With that, they rode off into the night.  
  
**************************************  
Owari  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
So, what do you think? Would you shower me with praise or rotten food? Would you throw roses at my feet or sharp assassin knives my chest? Review and tell me if I'm a nut case.  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Footnotes  
  
************************  
*Madam (of) Hyrule.  
**I fear the Shadow has them. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chronicles  
Written by Aria Nightwing  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
REQUIRED LEGAL MUMBO JUMBO  
(I don't want to be sued)  
  
Lord of the Rings Copyright (C) 1955, 1965 by J. R. R. Tolkien  
Copyright (C) Renewed 1983 by Christopher R. Tolkien, Michael H. R. Tolkien, John F. R. Tolkien, and Priscilla M. A. R. Tolkien.  
Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time copyright (C) 1998 by Nintendo  
  
I lay claim to the following...  
  
MAJOR CHARACTERS  
Selenay (Zelda and Link's daughter, age 14)  
Aniraco (Zelda and Link's son, age 9)  
Archia (Strider's daughter and companion, age 12)  
  
AND OF COURSE...  
The story line.  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
Notes:  
For this story, I did the following;  
(a) Put Hyrule next to Middle-earth. It is located about 20 miles off of the west coast of Gondor.  
(b) The War of the Ring didn't take place. The time period is around the end of the Third Age.  
(c) Saurman is evil, and working with Ganondorf.  
(d) Strider and Aragon are two different people.  
(e) Zelda is NOT royalty.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the chapter length folks. I just have a bad case of chronic writer's block right now, and I can't write much without the story trailing off. Again, I apologize for the iritation this might cause you.  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
RATINGS  
(again, I don't want to be sued)  
WHOLE STORY: PG-13  
[For violence, and some cursing]  
CHAPTER TWO: G.  
Now... LET US BEGIN!!!!  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
Quote of the Chapter:  
"You know, I'm convinced boys get PMS too."  
-me  
  
Chronicles  
Chapter Two: Storms on the Horizon  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I'm tired, cold, and hungry. I WANT MAMA AND PAPA!" Selenay rolled her eyes at her younger brother, althought she couldn't help but agree with his sentiment. "Ani... Yelling won't help us any. Besides, someone might hear us." she said soothingly, walking over to hug him. "I guess you're right. As always. So what are we gonna-ACHOO!" Aniraco sneezed hard, so hard in fact, that he fell on his rear end. Selenay couldn't help but giggle. It was the first giggle she had made since their kidnapping. Aniraco glared at her in mock annoyance. "I think I'm getting a cold. I feel absolut-ACHOO! ACHOO!" He rubbed his nose angerly. "This won't do at all! With a sneeze like that, I could wake the dead!" Selenay looked at him with a concerned look on her face. "You don't look or sound good. We better hurry up, it can't be much farther to the King's hall." With that, they mounted Epona, and once again set off towards the King of Rohan's hall.  
  
*********  
Two hours later  
*********  
  
Two soldiers of the Rohirrim were sitting on a high wall, eating their midday meal. "Quite a nasty storm on the horizon, Iregold." said one to his companion, gesturing towards the East. "Do you think it will miss us, Gerino?" the other replied. Gerino, however, was not looking at either the storm or his companion. Instead, he was looking out over the fields, for there he saw a beautiful reddish-brown horse running towards the great hall of Theoden, King of Rohan. "I wonder where that horse came from... It's the most beutiful horse I have ever seen." said Gerino. awe-struck. Iregold looked to where his companion was gazing, and started. "If I'm not mistaken, that's Epona, from Hyrule! And look! She has children upon her back!" The two soldiers clambered down the wall and rushed to greet the two travelers.   
Selenay dimly saw the two Rohirrim approach. Her vision had narrowed to a field of grey. Epona oviously knew who the soldiers were, because she stood next to them. "Hello, travelers." said one of them. Selenay groaned and tumbled out of the saddle, closely followed by Aniraco, whom she had been holding. "Oh no, they're sick! Come Iregold, we shall carry them." Selenay felt herself being lifted by strong arms. Then darkness enveloped her, and she knew no more.  
  
Owari  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
So, what do you think? Would you shower me with praise or rotten food? Would you throw roses at my feet or sharp assassin knives my chest? Review and tell me if I'm a nut case.  
*************************************************************************************************************************** 


	3. Chapter Three

Chronicles  
Written by Aria Nightwing  
  
******************************  
  
REQUIRED LEGAL MUMBO JUMBO  
(I don't want to be sued)  
  
Lord of the Rings Copyright (C) 1955, 1965 by J. R. R. Tolkien  
Copyright (C) Renewed 1983 by Christopher R. Tolkien, Michael H. R. Tolkien, John F. R. Tolkien, and Priscilla M. A. R. Tolkien.  
Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time copyright (C) 1998 by Nintendo  
  
I lay claim to the following...  
  
MAJOR CHARACTERS  
Selenay (Zelda and Link's daughter, age 14)  
Aniraco (Zelda and Link's son, age 9)  
Archia (Strider's daughter and companion, age 12)  
  
AND OF COURSE...  
The story line.  
******************************  
  
Notes:  
For this story, I did the following;  
(a) Put Hyrule next to Middle-earth. It is located about 20 miles off of the west coast of Gondor.  
(b) The War of the Ring didn't take place. The time period is around the end of the Third Age.  
(c) Saurman is evil, and working with Ganondorf.  
(d) Strider and Aragon are two different people.  
(e) Zelda is NOT royalty.  
  
For this chapter, I'm writing from Grima's perspective. *hugs Grima plushie*  
******************************  
  
RATINGS  
(again, I don't want to be sued)  
WHOLE STORY: PG-13  
[For violence, and some cursing]  
CHAPTER THREE: PG.  
[Because Ganondorf screams damn, among other things]  
Now... LET US BEGIN!!!!  
******************************  
  
Quotes of the Chapter:  
"Laugh under the weeping moon, and it will come down and squash you like a bug."  
-me  
And...  
"Long live the misunderstood Grima!!"  
-me  
  
Chronicles  
CHAPTER THREE  
******************************  
  
"FOOL!!"  
  
That shout echoed off of the the walls of mighty Othanc, home to the head of the White Council, Saruman the White. His master. The wizard that whipped him like a dog and called him the Wormtongue. He hated him, but he could do nothing against him. He was powerless.  
  
"I say again, Saruman, that you are the biggest fool on the face of Middle-Earth! You had them, you had those Hylian brats, and you let them get away! YOU LET THEM GET AWAY! Damn you and you decendants for you incompetence! I shoud rip you head from you shoulders, you misirable excuse for a wizard! And you say that you are the wisest of your Order? Hell, a ten-year-old is smarter than you, you wreched creature..." the voice raged.  
  
"But..." Saruman protested weakly. Grima smiled at the thought of Saruman squirming underneath Ganondorf's stare.  
  
"But nothing. You let them get away."  
  
"But Ganondorf, I didn't 'let' them get away! It was the Uruk-hai who let the children escape!" Saruman cried. Grima couldn't help it, he started laughing quietly to himself.  
  
"Ah, but who was it that was ordering them, hmm? I believe you were in charge of the Uruk-hai..." Ganondorf's voice trailed off, and he stopped laughing instantly.  
  
"Master Saruman, Master Ganondorf, may I enter?" He called quietly from the hall, hoping that he hadn't been caught eavesdropping, like he had been last time. He still bore the marks of the whip.  
  
"Ah..." Ganondorf said warmly, "Do come in, Grima, son of Galmod. I hope you bring good news."  
  
The door creaked open, and Grima Wormtongue walked in. His was a shrunken figure, with dark eyes deep-set in his death-pale face, thin dark lips, and black hair. "I do indeed bring good news, Master Ganondorf. For I have discovered something of great importance."  
  
"Well, out with it, Wormtongue! I have little patience!" Saruman said angerly.  
  
"Then you had best learn some, Saruman." said Ganondorf softly. "What were you about to say, Grima?"  
  
Grima looked at Ganondorf, and smiled. He respected Ganondorf more than Saruman. Ganondorf actually called him by his proper name, not Wormtongue, and Ganondorf treated him with kindness and respect, unlike Saruman, who treated him as if he were a mere worm. That's all he wanted, really, to have someone who would treat him as a human, not as a worm. "Master, I have learned that the Hylian children have made their way to Edoras, in Rohan. What's more, I have learned that the children are ill, and will be for several days." he said, knowing that the news would make Ganondorf happy. Ganondorf had been known to chop heads off if he was in a bad mood.  
  
"Good work, Grima." Ganondorf said, smiling. "Will you come with me to Rohan? I will personally ensure that those kids are caught."  
  
"Of couse, Master Ganondorf. Anything to please you..." Grima said, bowing low.  
  
Ganondorf and Grima walked out of the room, leaving a confused and enraged Saruman starting at their backs. Once Grima was out of sight of Saruman, he smiled, knowing that, at least for the moment, he was safe.  
  
Owari  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
So, what do you think? Would you shower me with praise or rotten food? Would you throw roses at my feet or sharp assassin knives my chest? Review and tell me if I'm a nut case.  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
GRIMA GIRLS AND ALL AFFILIATIONS UNITE!! 


End file.
